What if William Hanna and Joseph Barbera worked for Warner Bros. after leaving MGM and retained the rights for Tom and Jerry/Tiny Toon Adventures
Tiny Toon Adventures is an American animated comedy television series that was broadcast from September 14, 1990 through May 28, 1995 as the first collaborative effort of Warner Bros. Animation and Steven Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment after being conceived in the late 1980s by Tom Ruegger. The show follows the adventures of a group of young cartoon characters who attend Acme Looniversity to become the next generation of characters from the Looney Tunes series. The pilot episode, The Looney Beginning, aired as a prime-time special on on September 14, 1990; while the series itself was featured in first-run syndication for the first two seasons. The final season was aired on . The series ended production in 1992 in favor of ; however, two specials were produced in 1994. Plot Tiny Toon Adventures is a cartoon set in the fictional town of Acme Acres, where most of the Tiny Toons and Looney Tunes characters live. The characters attend Acme Looniversity, a school whose faculty primarily consists of the mainstays of the classic Warner Bros. cartoons, such as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Sylvester the Cat, Wile E. Coyote and Elmer Fudd. In the series, the university is founded to teach cartoon characters how to become funny. The school is not featured in every episode, as not all of its storylines revolve around the school. Like Looney Tunes, the series makes use of cartoon violence (e.g. anvils falling on someone, liberal use of explosives) and slapstick. The series parodies and references the current events of the early 1990s and Hollywood culture. Occasionally, episodes delve into veiled ethical and morality stories of ecology, self-esteem and crime. Occasionally, other characters from other Warner Bros. shows like The Flintstones, Scooby-Doo and Top Cat and DC Comics characters would make special appearances. Characters * Voice cast ''Tiny Toons'' *Charlie Adler (Season 1-2) as Buster Bunny and Shooter McDavis *John Kassir (Season 3) as Buster Bunny and Shooter McDavis *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Jessie Mouse and Marcia the Martian *Joe Alaskey as Plucky Duck *Don Messick as Hamton J. Pig *Rob Paulsen as Widdly Bear, Arnold the Pitbull, Fowlmouth, Concord Condor and Banjo the Woodpile Possum *Frank Welker as Sawyer Puppy, Gogo Dodo, Furrball, Tyler Kitten, Trickie, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Byron Basset and Barky Marky *Jess Harnell as Toothy Tiger *Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max *Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon *Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume, Li'l Sneezer and Daphne Puppy *Candi Milo as Sweetie and Trixie *Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff and Mary Melody ''Looney Tunes'' *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny (first), Daffy Duck (first), Yogi Bear (first), Huckleberry Hound (first), Quick Draw McGraw (first), Wally Gator (first), Droopy (second), Sylvester (second), Tweety (second), Foghorn Leghorn (first), Mr. Jinks (first), The Tasmanian Devil (second), Elmer Fudd (second) and Yosemite Sam (second) *Greg Burson as Bugs Bunny (second), Daffy Duck (second), Yogi Bear (second), Huckleberry Hound (second), Quick Draw McGraw (second), Wally Gator (second), Pepé Le Pew, Spike Bulldog (second), Butch Cat (first), Secret Squirrel (first), Reddy, Foghorn Leghorn (second), The Tasmanian Devil (third), Mr. Jinks (second) and Elmer Fudd (first) *John Kassir as Bugs Bunny (third) *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig (first) and Tweety (first) *Joe Alaskey as Porky Pig (second), Yogi Bear (third), Quick Draw McGraw (third), Droopy (third), Baba Looey (second), Sylvester (first), Speedy Gonzales, Mr. Jinks (third), Secret Squirrel (third), Wile E. Coyote, Peter Potamus (first), Pete Puma (second), Elmer Fudd (third), Yosemite Sam (third) and Marvin the Martian *Rob Paulsen as Porky Pig (third), Boo-Boo Bear (second), Tyke Bulldog (second), Baba Looey (first), Beaky Buzzard, Dick Dastardly (second), Foxy, Snooper and Blabber *Don Messick as Boo-Boo Bear (first), Ranger Smith, Droopy (first), Bosko, Atom Ant, Ruff, Pixie (first) and Muttley (first) *Jess Harnell as Secret Squirrel (second) and Mr. Jinks (fourth) *Jim Cummings as The Tasmanian Devil (first), Morocco Mole (first) and Dick Dastardly (first) *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam (first), Spike Bulldog (third), Butch Cat (second), Morocco Mole (second) and Dick Dastardly (third) *Frank Welker as Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, the Road Runner, Peter Potamus (second), Yakky Doodle (second), Henry Bear, Gossamer, Gremlin and Muttley (second) *Dick Gautier as Spike Bulldog (first) *Patric Zimmerman as Boo-Boo Bear (third), Tyke Bulldog (first), Baba Looey (third), Pixie (second), Dixie, Secret Squirrel (fourth) and Augie Doggie *Jimmy Weldon as Yakky Doodle (first) *Allan Melvin as Magilla Gorilla *John Stephenson as Doggie Daddy *Stan Freberg as Pete Puma (first) and Junior Bear *John Hillner as Michigan J. Frog *B.J. Ward as Melissa Duck (first) and Honey *Tress MacNeille as Melissa Duck (second), Petunia Pig (third), Penelope Pussycat (second), Tuffy Mouse (second), Toodles Galore (first), Mama Bear and Witch Hazel (first) *Kath Soucie as Melissa Duck (third), Petunia Pig (second), Penelope Pussycat (first), Cindy Bear, Tuffy Mouse (first) and Toodles Galore (second) *Russi Taylor as Petunia Pig (first) *June Foray as Granny and Witch Hazel (second) Celebrities Trivia Category:TV-G